Ultimate Weapon
by desert-storm-cloud
Summary: A take on Royai 100 themes
1. 42:: Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. :uncontrollable crying:

Ultimate Weapon

**:42: Day Off **

Riza Hawkeye was having a day off. Her seat in the office was empty- her chair looked cold without its usual occupant. Roy convinced himself that he was imagining the depressed aura coming from Riza's desk, like a gray cloud looming over the wooden surface, refusing to be shooed away. Or perhaps the desk was mocking Roy, reflecting his own mood.

Roy Mustang was indeed depressed. He had walked into work at 8 o'clock that morning, not late for once in his life. He grabbed a mug of coffee before heading to his desk, intending to start his day with the usual, "Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye." However, as he began to form the words that made the sentence, Roy realized he was talking to an empty desk. It took him a second to realize that Riza Hawkeye would not be coming to work that day. Along with the realization came depression, and so Roy Mustang's horrible day began. After all, every day in the office without Riza Hawkeye ended up being a morbid one.

Roy began working on the enormous pile of paperwork that had been set on his desk the day before. As usual, the work was tedious, boring, and almost completely pointless. On an ordinary day, Roy would whine a lot, get some paperwork done, and then whine some more. However, while he would work, he would occasionally sneak a casual glance in Riza Hawkeye's direction. It wasn't that she was some unseen beauty, because many other military men would say they had seen many other prettier women before. Roy would merely scoff at them. He loved to stare at the face that had been his inspiration so many times before, his comfort, his shelter. He loved to observe Riza's sharp features, her golden-brown eyes, the ones he knew so well. And after he enjoyed his view and was inspired anew, Roy Mustang would look down at his paperwork again. Today, Roy Mustang had no inspiration.

While the office bustled with activity and movement from his noisy comrades, Roy was steadily loosing the mood to get any work done at all. By three in the afternoon, Roy hadn't gotten half of the work done that he should have. Everything seemed to drag that day, every sound irritated him, and every freaking thing in the office reminded him of the fact that Riza Hawkeye wasn't there.

_There's the pen that Riza uses on her paperwork_, Roy thought, staring gloomily at the object on her desk. _And there's her mug of coffee, her ink bottle, and that is where her hand rests everyday_….Roy shook his head, ducking down to stare at the same paper again. The phone began to ring, causing a muscle in Roy's jaw to start twitching.

"Mr. Mustang?" his secretary's annoying voice droned. "There's a call for you from an outside line," he said.

"Put me through," Roy sighed. He dragged the phone to his ear. His comrades were all staring at the imaginary cloud of gloom over his head, entertained by his sulky mood.

"Hello," Roy grunted into the phone.

"Hello Roy, this is Elizabeth calling from the store," Riza Hawkeye's voice said.

"R-ELIZABETH!!" Roy yelled, causing Breda, Fallman, Havoc, and Fuery to all fall over in their chairs. Ignoring them, Roy tried to make his voice sound casual.

"Hey Elizabeth! How are you?"

"I'm great Roy, sorry if I'm calling at a bad time. It's just that you told me your scary, baby sitting lieutenant wasn't going to be in the office today, so I thought I'd call. That's not a problem is it?" Riza Hawkeye's voice radiated off amusement.

"No, Lizzie, it's okay. I don't have that much work left anyway," Roy lied, glaring at his enormous pile of work. "Thanks to my wonderful subordinates, of course," Roy said, ignoring Havoc's fake blush in the background. He hoped Riza would lap up his compliment.

"Mmm…I've been wanting to talk to you for a while Roy. I've missed you." Roy knew Riza was acting, but he wondered if she had missed him as much as he had missed her. "So how is your work coming along?"

"It's really great," he said. Changing the subject quickly, he asked, "How are things at the store?"

"There are barely any customers here today, so everything is nice and relaxing. I haven't had a day like this in a while."

"Well, enjoy yourself R-Lizzie," Roy said, catching himself. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon. Maybe we can make some dinner plans?" He ignored the glare Havoc was giving him and Breda's hooting.

"Yeah, sure Roy. Try to get more work done, and then I'll call you later," Riza said, laughter in her voice. Apparently she had figured out that he was lying about finishing all his work. Go figure. The phone went dead, and Roy grumbled something incomprehensible to his questioning comrades. With renewed vigor, he finished all of his paperwork earlier than usual.

Roy decided to visit Riza on her day off. He hoped her day had not been hell like his had been without her.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewd last chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and happy reading!


	2. 12:: Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA :chokes on own tears:

A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing! You guys rock!

**:12: Proof**

Riza Hawkeye shook her head disbelievingly, ignoring the pouting face of Roy Mustang. The atmosphere was somehow somber and light at the exact same time, and the cool breeze added to the romantic feeling of the night. Riza and Roy were sitting on the pavement outside Riza's apartment, neither willing to part from the other's company. Playfully, to waste time, Roy had started an argument with Riza. He enjoyed her company but, apparently, Riza was getting tired of his.

"You can't prove that," she said, looking calmly at him, an annoyed look in her honey eyes. He gave her an appraising look, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"I don't need to- we both know it's true," he joked, leaning back on his gloveless hands. It was Riza's turn to roll her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips despite herself. She shifted slightly, moving closer to his warm body. It was a chilly night, after all. Roy shifted closer to her as well, a cocky grin beginning to form on his face.

"Hmm…well, maybe it is," Riza said, thoughtful. Roy stared at her, startled. She had to be kidding- right?

"Well, let's see, I can prove _your_ point in many different ways. After all, he is a thousand times cuter than you are…" she said, ignoring Roy's scandalized expression. "Hmm…He listens to me more than you ever will," she added, musing. Roy's face was suddenly glistening with drops of sweat despite the cold night. "He's more loyal, more considerate, caring, polite, loveable, and most of all, he doesn't hit on every single female passing by in a skirt," she finished, looking at the sky with an expression void of emotion. Meanwhile, Roy looked close to tears, his face shining with droplets of sweat.

"Oh, come on Riza," he pouted, shifting closer to her as she edged away from him. "You can't get mad at me for something I _used_ to do and didn't even _mean_," he groaned. "But I most certainly can get mad at you for proving me right…you _do_ like Black Hayate more than me!" He huffed, grimacing at the sky. It was Riza's turn to try and meet his eye. Her fake frostiness had melted, and she smiled at him.

"Of course I don't- I love you both the exact same amount. Maybe I love you a _little_ more. But honestly Roy, he's my dog, and you're my…" she paused, unsure of to say.

"Your one true love," he finished, only half joking, grinning at the words. "But prove that you love me more than Black Hayate," he challenged. He watched her sit silently for awhile, thinking of what to do.

"Well," she began. "I can do something for you that I've never done for Black Hayate…"

"Really? And what would that be?" Riza looked emotionlessly into his face before kissing him lightly; he barely felt her lips on his at all. He leaned in again, returning her kiss, before finally falling back, his eyes alight with happiness.

"I guess you proved your point," Roy said, sullenly getting up to go back to his own home, at the same time filled with joy. Riza smiled, kissing his cheek once more before heading inside.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Very fluffy, again, but kind of illustrating their personalities and their conversations accurately...I hope? Anywayz... remember, reviews are hugs, only better! Happy reading!


	3. 32:: Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. ::rolls on the floor in tears::

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while! I usually want to update in like 2-3 days, cuz then it's a lot easier to keep going and I can finish a 100 themes then. However, I had evil teachers piling work on me till midnight of this Friday when, I kid you not, a project was due. Anyway, free now and here is an update: ENJOY!

**::32:: Shirt**

Roy Mustang groaned as the alarm next to his bed began to ring. Slamming his fist on the alarm clock, he woke up when his clock fell to the ground with a thud, smashing into pieces. Muttering many imprecations, Roy dragged himself off the bed, skipped over the broken pieces of his infernal clock, and trudged into his bathroom. He stared into the mirror observing the huge bags under his dark eyes. He had stayed up the night before making preparations for this day. Today was Riza's birthday, and Roy was making her a special dinner. However, he never knew how hard it would be to prepare everything for one simple night.

Quickly pulling his pants on and washing his face, Roy dragged himself to the phone, dialing hurriedly. Riza picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Riza Hawkeye asked.

"Happy birthday, Riza," Roy replied, huskily. He hadn't intended his voice to sound so hoarse, but lack of proper sleep seemed to do funny things to him.

"Thank you, Roy," Riza said. "I trust you didn't get me anything for my birthday?" she asked, her voice suddenly severe. For some reason unknown to Roy, Riza hated getting presents on her birthday. She seemed to feel that it was a waste of money for no good reason. He thought it was rather hypocritical of her, remembering his last birthday present from her.

"I did not," Roy said, glaring at the phone. Riza deserved the best present in the world, but he was giving her absolutely nothing instead.

"Mmm…that's good. Thank you for calling Roy, but I need to go now. I'll see you at six tonight?"

"Yeah. Bye Riza, and happy birthday again," he said, hanging up quickly, angry at her stubborn nature. He could have sworn he heard a ghost of a chuckle before the phone had slammed down. Grumpily, he began cleaning his room on the rainy Sunday morning that was Riza's birthday.

By the time Roy had cleaned his whole apartment, there was barely half an hour left till Riza was to arrive for her birthday dinner. He decided it was time to clean himself up, or he would look out of place in the beautiful candles and roses setting. He trudged into his closet, unsure of what to wear.

He tossed all of his formal shirts aside, followed by the shirts that were too casual. He tossed away black tee-shirts that symbolized mourning, blues that reminded him of the military and sadness, chucking aside his purple shirts as well. Not that he owned that many purple tee shirts. His closet was now a mess, and Roy had absolutely nothing to wear. Slipping on slacks, he raked his closet again, finally holding up a white tee shirt that was sure to make Riza's day. Sighing at how humiliating the shirt would look on him, he slipped it on. He made sure to not look at his reflection in the mirror.

He waited in the dining room, watching the clock ticking, waiting for Riza to show up. Soft jazz was playing in the background. As the clock struck six, his doorbell rang over the romantic music. Roy leapt up, throwing the door open, revealing a stunning Riza. Her dark, ankle length skirt and white blouse were too formal for Roy's liking, and he suddenly realized what a dunce he must look like to her.

"Happy birthday Riza," he said, rather bravely, ignoring Riza's eyes on his torso, a smile curling on her lips. She stepped toward him, kissing his lips lightly. She pulled back, looking very amused.

"I thought I told you not to get me any presents…" she said, musing. At Roy's confused expression, she said, "Well, seeing you dressed like that is certainly a very wonderful and amusing present," she laughed. Roy glared at her, looking down at his shirt with a teddy bear printed on it.

"I happen to like it," he huffed, causing more laughter to erupt from Riza.

"You look adorable in it," she soothed. Looking around at the decorated hallway, she smiled.

"Oh, Roy, you shouldn't have," she said, her lips brushing against his again. He smiled, but before he could say anything, she said, "You especially didn't have to wear the shirt."

Roy growled, lifting his arms to hide the large teddy bear on his chest. Riza pushed his arms away, laughing.

"Well, thanks for the birthday present," she said. Roy ignored her, heading for the dining room in his teddy bear shirt. Riza followed him, chuckling heartily.

A/N: Light, fluff. Takes place after all the trouble with the homunculi is over? (In the manga). Anyway, reviews are another form of love! Thank you for reading, and happy fan-ficing!


	4. 31:: Home Cooking

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA ::flops onto the floor in tears::

A/N: Update was a little late. Aw, well, enjoy!

**::31:: Home Cooking**

Roy Mustang was the worst chef to have ever walked the planet. He could not tell the difference between sugar and salt which was only one of the many problems he encountered while he was cooking. Riza always cooked for them both despite having to work just as hard as him and having to manage the house. Roy often said Riza was a miracle worker. Riza often said that Roy was a lazy man and a terrible cook. Roy found that ironic considering the saying "alchemy was born in the kitchen"-but hey, you couldn't be a good alchemist _and_ a good cook.

However, Roy was hungry that Saturday afternoon while Riza was shopping for groceries. And when Roy Mustang is hungry, he gets very, _very_ cranky, and a tad bit insane. While going through the pantry that was mostly used by his wife, Roy came across a packet of flour and a wrinkled old sheet of paper. Smoothing the sheet, Roy read Riza's familiar handwriting.

_Roy's favorite cookies (chocolate chip) - bake when raining. Delicious._

Roy smiled at the neat little note. Riza had an odd way of organizing her pantry- she arranged things from their likes to their dislikes, and she rated the way they tasted. Neat freak. Roy looked at the word delicious again, the wheels in his head turning. Riza liked these cookies too- perhaps, just this once, Roy would cook something for Riza for a change.

All of the necessary ingredients out, Roy held the recipe an inch from his face, reading very carefully. He checked that his sugar was not salt, he checked that the eggs weren't Easter bunny ones, and he made sure that the flour he was using wasn't actually powder. He then read the first instruction on the recipe he had found tucked in the flour bag.

_Crack the eggs._

Roy stared at the eggs in front of him. _How the hell do you crack an egg?_ He thought, staring at the white ovals in front of him. Bravely, he picked up both eggs and banged them together on top of Riza's mixing bowl. While he splattered himself with egg, he also somewhat cracked the egg yolk into the bowl. He also poured in three fourths of the shell. Roy wondered if it was okay to have the shell in the cake…

Riza turned the keys of her house, letting herself in. The first thing she was aware of was that something was burning. This was nothing new- she _was_ married to the flame alchemist. However, she sensed that some food was getting burned instead. An ominous sign.

"Roy?" she called. At the sound of her voice, Riza heard a string of curses erupt from the kitchen. "Roy?" she called again.

"Um…Riza, can you come in here for a second?" Roy asked, his voice barely audible. Riza strode into the kitchen, unable to see anything at first. The smoke in the room blocked her vision, but she could see Roy's bent outline. Shaking the smoke away from her eyes, Riza gasped in horror at the sight that met her eyes.

Roy was buried under a mess of food in his hair, on his clothes, and yolk dripping into his eyes. Next to him was something that looked like burnt poop (and smelled just as bad) splattered onto a tray, away from the soot covered stove. Riza glared daggers at Roy.

"What is this?" she asked, stressing every word, her voice deadly. Roy gulped.

"Riza, honey, I'm really, really sorry! I was trying to bake you some cookies, and I followed the recipe completely, and the cookies were taking so long to bake, so I thought I would just speed up the process, and everything went…." Riza ignored Roy's babbling, staring at the mess next to him.

"What were you trying to make again?" Riza asked.

"Cookies…for you," Roy replied, his face close to tears. Sighing, Riza took a tiny bit of the inedible looking blob and bit into it. Her face impassive, she turned to Roy.

"Thank you so much Roy! Those cookies were delicious. Now leave the kitchen while I clean up- and for heaven's sake, go take a bath," she said, throwing the rest of the mess straight into the trash. Ouch.

"I'm really sorry Riza," Roy said glumly. He dragged himself up to the bathroom, dejectedly sinking into a hot shower. Everything had gone horribly wrong-all he had wanted to do was prepare something special for Riza! He wondered how he was such a good alchemist- he definitely couldn't follow cooking instructions for his life.

By the time Roy went back downstairs again, Riza had somehow miraculously cleaned the entire kitchen and was sitting with her head in her arms. Roy crawled over to her.

"Riza?" he asked. She looked up, a small smile appearing on her face uncharacteristically. "I'm really sorry," he said for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine, Roy, I appreciate the effort," she said, reaching up to kiss him lightly on the lips Roy returned the kiss, startled.

"Just remember- next time, leave the home cooking to me." Riza said. Roy simply grinned, kissing her again. Ducking underneath him, Riza got up to make Roy a batch of his favorite cookies.

A/N: Haha, I made Roy a moron. But I kind of based his cooking skills off of me, so, I can't talk. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed! Would you like to drop a review:D


	5. 98:: After the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA ::WHAAAA::

A/N: Hello again! I think I'm going to be pretty busy this week, so I'm doing a little quick update. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, they honestly make my day. Oh, one thing about the fic, I kind of took out one chapter, and did another one because I really hated the way it turned out. Just to make that clear- sorry if I confused you in anyway. Thanks again, and now, on to the fic!

**::98:: After the rain**

It is a known fact that Roy Mustang hates, abhorres,despises, and loathes the rain. How can he not, being the flame alchemist? Riza, on the other hand, loves the rain. Well, she didn't _love_ it, but she certainly did not mind it much. Roy would see her walk home some days, completely drenched but looking perfectly unconcerned about it. Riza was a strange woman alright.

On this particular morning, Roy woke up to a terrible, horrible sound. The sound of rain on his roof, splattering and befouling it. Groaning, Roy plopped up in bed, followed almost immediately by Riza. She was a very light sleeper.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him in a bored voice. She knew him too well. He simply nodded before plopping back into bed, stuffing a pillow over his head. The pitter-patter of rain, however, seemed determined to be as loud as possible, and Roy was pretty sure the drops were mocking him with their noise. He groaned again and Riza sighed, falling back into bed beside him. Truthfully, Riza hated the rain as well.

She didn't mind the sound of drops falling on her roof, nor did she mind being drenched in water. Rain had never particularly bothered her until she was married to Roy. Riza wasn't fickle- she didn't inherit her distaste for rain from him, but it was technically all his fault that she didn't like it. Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, became an absolute grouch when it rained. He became lethargic, twitchy, touchy, and overall unpleasant to be with. Riza liked to think of him as a cat that was allergic to water. At first, Roy's moods heartily amused Riza, even if she didn't show it. However, she soon began to miss her husband, the caring and loving one, her compassionate companion. During long, rainy nights like this, she missed Roy's arms around her waist, his goofy smile, his shining eyes. And since rain was the cause of her loss, she sincerely began to detest it. However, things always turned out better after the rain.

When Roy finally woke up after a sleepless night, he noticed it wasn't raining anymore. He sat up with a grin splattered across his face, and Riza's heart considerably lightened. She sat up as well.

"Good morning, Roy," she said. Roy returned her greeting, playfully reaching out and ruffling her already messy hair. He ignored Riza's pointed glare and nearly skipped out of bed.

"It's not raining anymore Riza! Now, NO ONE can call me a wet matchstick! There's no more rain, no more rain, no more rain, rain, rain…"Roy sang, dancing around the room. Riza laughed despite herself. She went over to kiss him good morning, but as she did so, something plopped onto their roof. Riza froze, as did Roy. More somethings were falling onto the roof, until it began pouring outside again. Roy groaned loudly, his face pouting. Riza sighed, impatiently waiting for it to stop raining again so she could have her husband back.

A/N- Kind of summarizes the weather in New Jersey right now…::sighs::. Haha, yes, I tortured Roy in this chapter as well- what can I say? It's too fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and remember: reviews to me are like Halloween candy to a trick-or-treater, so drop a review if you can! 3


	6. 35::Letter

_Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I would be the coolest cat in town. Unfortunately, I am not._

A/N: Like a bad writer, I have been neglecting my fic. However, back again, and it is time for me to write and for you to hopefully enjoy!

:: 35:: Letter

It was a quiet January morning. Snow was falling peacefully outside, and school was out. Children were busy playing on the side of the road. However, there was no such break for the Fuhrer and his subordinates. They had to finish their humungous workload when the weather outside was wonderful, and this could perhaps explain why they were all so crabby.

"BREDA, IF YOU SPRAY THAT SANDWICH ON MY PAPERS ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I'M GONNA BURN YOUR SORRY HIDE!" Roy Mustang yelled. The office fell abruptly silent. Roy all but glowered at Breda, who unrepentantly shook the crumbs off of Roy's paper and apologized in a most unconvincing way. Roy glared as Breda continued to chow down his food, until he finally seemed to get fed up of watching him. Growling, he got up and stormed out of the office, the questioning glances of his subordinates following him.

"Did something happen between you and the boss, Lieutenant?" Breda asked once Roy had slammed the heavy doors shut. Riza Hawkeye shook her head, staring after her commanding officer, a troubled look coming across her face.

"He's been like this for a few days now…something's been troubling him, but he won't tell me what's wrong…" She frowned, the distress plain in her golden brown eyes. Breda turned to exchange a questioning look with Falman, wondering what could make Mustang so discontent.

Meanwhile, Roy Mustang had rushed into the bathroom, dripping cool water onto his face in an attempt to calm his troubled mind. That did not help. He banged his head repeatedly against the wall next to the mirror. Unsurprisingly, this did not help him either.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Roy yelled, holding his head which now held a large purple bruise. He waited for the pain to reside in his throbbing head, resting his forehead on the wall.

_Get a hold of yourself, Roy_, he thought. _This shouldn't be bugging you that much. Just tell her already and get it over with- you'll feel much better, even if she doesn't as well…_Roy blanched at that, but knew that telling her would be the only way to get rid of his anxiety and help him keep some of the sanity he had left. But how to tell her?

Twenty minutes later, Roy Mustang stormed into the Fuhrer's office again, a look of raw determination plastered on his face. His underlings stared at him in shock, and Riza's face held more concern than ever. Completely oblivious to this fact however, Roy marched to his desk where he violently pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and a quill pen. He frantically scribbled the following note.

_Dear Riza,_

_You don't have to answer this letter if you don't want to, but I have to get this off of my chest before I'm driven insane by keeping this bottled up inside me. I think I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_ Roy M._

Satisfied and feeling lighter already, Roy sealed the letter hurriedly, and unaware of the startled glances of his comrades, marched over to Riza's desk, placing the note carefully in front of her face, his own inscrutable and blank. Startled, Riza picked up the letter.

"Are you quite alright, Sir?" she asked, unable to cover up the anxiety in her voice. Roy's charcoal eyes took in her face, staring at her eyes before he shrugged and returned to his large, fancy desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Riza slit the letter open. She read the letter apprehensively, but then all apprehension changed into surprise and then into utter shock. Her eyes widened, looking like they were about to pop out of her head. Apparently she hadn't expected this at all; even if every look Roy he gave her, every word he said, and every smile he smiled around her practically screamed the truth of the words on the letter.

Riza reread the letter again, a tiny smile curling on her lips. She put the paper away, and returned to her work. Roy's heart sank…perhaps he shouldn't have told her after all. He stared at his papers, unable to bring himself to do any work.

It was nearly nine before the office was practically empty. Breda finally stepped out, leaving Roy and Riza quite alone. Just as he shut the door, Riza walked over to Roy's desk, and handed him a letter. She stood at attention while she watched Roy open it apprehensively.

_Dear Roy,_

_I love you too, silly_

_Sincerely,_

_ Riza H._

If anyone had cared to look into the Fuhrer's office on that peaceful, snowy, January night, they would have seen Roy Mustang looking like the happiest man on earth. As it so happened, a couple of children had crept to the window on their snow day, wondering if they could cause any mischief in the office building. But even they could not bring themselves to ruin the look of happiness on the black haired man's face as he read the letter in his hand.

A/N: Fluff and stuff XD. Remember: Reviews are a form of love…Don't be hating, yo…spread the love XD…drop a review! Yeah...that was bad, but you get the point.


End file.
